


Лунное небо

by Akitai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post Hogwarts AU, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Когда мир обрушится, все потеряет смысл.





	Лунное небо

**Author's Note:**

> David Bowie - As the World Falls Down   
> http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/david_bowie/as_the_world_falls_down.html - не совсем корректный, но красивый перевод. Цитаты в некоторых местах сознательно искажены.

Гермиона Грейнджер сидит в баре и надирается, как последняя пьяница. Это не в ее стиле. Она представляет, что сказали бы друзья, увидев ее сейчас. Умница Гермиона, порядочная Гермиона, Гермиона-нас-всех-могли-убить-или-что-еще-хуже-исключить — как же ты можешь так поступать. Гермиона представляет их удивленные лица, упрек в глазах. Гермионе наплевать. У нее перед глазами другое лицо.

Сегодня третье мая. Почти годовщина битвы за Хогвартс. Второе число всегда забито официальными приемами и вечерами памяти, на которых она обязана присутствовать как часть Золотого Трио.  
Накануне, первого, они собираются с бывшими участниками АД и вспоминают тяжелые времена. Гермионе всегда неловко на таких встречах. Пожалуй, оттого, что члены АД весь год терпели издевательства Кэрроу, а они с Гарри и Роном прятались в лесах.  
А третьего мая Гермиона может остаться с собой наедине. И вот уже четвертый год подряд она отправляется в один и тот же маггловский бар на окраине Лондона и напивается там, пытаясь забыть затуманенные, слегка навыкате глаза.

Время уже за полночь. Гермиона выходит из бара, поднимает голову и смотрит в небо, где сияет почти полная луна… луна… Луна. Гермиона не выдерживает и начинает плакать.

***

Она оказалась с Луной наедине после одного из занятий АД. Они почему-то (обе потом так и не смогли вспомнить, почему) задержались после окончания тренировки. Пути до гриффиндорской и рэйвенкловской башен частично совпадали, и девушки пошли вместе. И где-то на середине пути, во время увлеченной беседы, Гермиона стала понимать, что Луна не такая уж наивная и легковерная. А еще она любила маггловские сказки.  
После того дня девушки стали общаться чаще. Они с удивлением открывали новое друг в друге, проводили часы в библиотеке, вместе гуляли вокруг озера.

Однажды Луна спросила, читала ли Гермиона сказки Астрид Линдгрен. Гермиона ответила, что да.  
— Миона, а помнишь сказку «Мио, мой Мио»?  
— Я очень любила ее в детстве.  
— Тогда я буду звать тебя не Мионой, а Мио. Моя Мио, - и, поглядев внимательно, Луна поцеловала Гермиону. Во время поцелуя Мио смотрела в глаза подруги и вспоминала строчку из когда-то слышанной песни — _«глубоко в твоих глазах словно мерцает бледный драгоценный камень»_.

Так их отношения из дружеских переросли в романтические, тайные, очень нежные. Они давали друг другу обещания и дарили легкие поцелуи.  
—  _Я подарю тебе луну, и она заполнит твое сердце_ , — пообещала однажды Гермиона. Луна лишь рассмеялась и ответила, что ничего ей дарить не надо. Кроме разве что самой Мио.

Идиллия продолжалась год.

***

Гермиона аппарирует из города, не заботясь о том, видят ли ее магглы. Она оказывается в Королевском лесу Дин. Она вспоминает, как когда-то убеждала Гарри, что им нужно повидаться с Ксенофилиусом. Она была уверена, что это важно, но вместе с тем ей было необходимо увидеть Луну. Она так испугалась, узнав, что Луны нет в доме, что она в плену. И после освобождения — несколько счастливых часов в «Ракушке».  
— Война — _это совсем не забава_ , — сказала тогда Мио Луне, — _Но я всегда буду рядом с тобой._  
Гермиона садится под деревом и вспоминает дальше. Самые болезненные и трудные моменты проходят перед ее глазами.

***

Сердце Гермионы сжалось, едва она увидела Луну в Хогвартсе. Она пыталась отговорить ее, умоляла отправиться в безопасное место, но Луна упрямо стояла на своем.  
Сердце Гермионы разорвалось, когда она увидела тело Луны. Светлые спутанные волосы и глядящие в никуда глаза. « _Ты смотришь на меня, но не видишь_ » — думает Гермиона.  
Все разом теряет смысл. _Когда мир рушится, когда боль сметает все на пути, всё теряет смысл_.

***

Мио сидит под деревом, на котором едва появились почки, и смотрит в небо. В небе сверкают звезды, среди них светит луна. Мио смотрит на луну, не отрываясь. Ей слышится тихий шепот — « _Любовь так грустна_ … Я осталась бы с тобой навеки, любимая».  
Мио смотрит в звездное небо. « _Я оставлю свою любовь между этих звезд_ » — думает она. 


End file.
